I'm not a princess
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Danny/Vlad. Danny had enough. He doesn't want to be Vlad's princess anymore. What will happen? Can Vlad get him back or is this the end?
1. Chapter 1

**This is Danny/Vlad. Danny and Vlad have been together for a few years but something that could change it all. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known 

Danny paced back and fourth. He stopped to look out the window waiting for Vlad. He said he'd only a few months but it had been a half a year. Danny never liked being in the big house alone and he was beginning to if Vlad like dealing with his businesses rather then him. Every time he went away he was gone longer then the time before. All he got was apologizes from Vlad that meant nothing. He was sick of Vlad telling him what to do and make choices for him such as when he could go with Vlad but he's not smart enough to decided that is how he felt when Vlad did that.

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around. 

He couldn't deal with this. He wasn't a damsel in fucking distress. This wasn't a fairy tale where the princess waited for the prince. He wouldn't do this. Danny went up to their room to pack. He loved Vlad with all his heart but Vlad had yet to show it. He didn't want to have Vlad come in on a white horse to be with him He wanted to be his equal not someone he just had to depend on someone. Vlad came in looking for Danny..

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know 

Vlad found Danny in their room packing, confused he walks in. "Danny?" Vlad asked, "What are you doing?"

He says as he grabs more clothes to pack, "What does it look like Vlad? I'm leaving." Vlad's mouths drops.

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around. 

Vlad asks shocked, "Why? I thought were happy with me?" He looks at Danny pleading with him not to go with his eyes.

Danny looks and him saying, "Vlad if I was happy would I be pack? I'm sick of sitting here like I'm some prince. Some FUCKING damsel in distress waiting for a FUCKING prince every time he goes away on business. When you come home you don't sleep with me anymore. You stand off awkwardly in some damn corner Vlad! Are you seeing someone else on this so call fucking business trips? You're so engrossed into all of that fuckin shit. You don't realize that I'm hurt. You said once you loved me. Now I'm not so sure it's real anymore Vlad." Danny had started to cry during this.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry 

Vlad was then on his knees and begging, "Please Danny don't leave me. I do love you so much. Please give me another chance to prove it." Danny shakes his head.

Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now. 

Danny finishes packing and grabs his bag. Turning toward Vlad and says, "It's to fuckin late, Vlad Masters." He cries more hurting himself and Vlad by continuing, "You did this and you lost. You lost the best fuckin thing you could have ever had." Vlad froze as he saw Danny leave. He didn't move for a long time. Not even when he heard Danny's car turn on and leave his driveway. Vlad cried for the first time ever and he cried for the boy no the man he loves who just left.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now. 

Danny cried in the car and he wondered if it was worth it. That he would find someone who would care for him like they should. Someone who would treat them like an equal not like Vlad who was making decisions for him and deciding what he eat and all that. He need freedom no matter how much he loved him. He need this not Vlad. He decided to look toward the future instead of looking at the past but he wonder if he could really let Vlad go ever.

**I may do another story where they get back together because I'm not entirely sure if I can keep them separated. Anyway please enjoy thanks. HeartofaGoddess2009 Out! Later! Please review!!**


	2. seeing ones mistakes

**Here it is the second chapter. I originally wanted this just to be a one shot but people even if it was about four people showed a bit interest. Plus some people have put this on their favorite story list. I plan after this to update my other stories to. I have no excuse for any of them. To be honest I was wasting my time to do other things that didn't really matter much. I couldn't find a song to go along with this chapter but it's a few months after the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter too and if anyone has any song suggestions for the next chapter or another fic please suggest them. I will try to use them if not in this story in another one. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly. **

Sam and Jazz watched Danny, who for the last few months, had fallen into a depression and no not ever Jazz could get him out of it. He was often found in his bedroom wearing the black silk sleeping pants or the green silk sleeping pants the Vlad bought for him one day about a year into their relationship before the long business trips.

They watch as Tucker tried to get him to change so they could go on a night out together. Danny must had either told him to go or got him to agree to going because Tucker finally left his room whistling a tune. Danny finally merge in something else a few moments later. He was wearing black tight leather pants with a tight black tank top with a black button up shirt open over it with a pissed off look on his face. Sam well...Tucker had to snap her out of her vision and her drool.

Jazz looked at Danny and asked, "Why so dressed up?" Danny didn't answer because he tried to kill Tucker with his look.

Tucker while chuckling at Danny replied, "I told him to get out of bed or I'd send an ex girlfriend of his." Sam just shook her head at them.

Danny says angrily, "Why am I dressed? I'm not going anywhere!" He was still glaring daggers at Tucker.

Tucker says, "That's where you're wrong. You're going out tonight to a club or you should at least. If not a club we can just go out and walk around or eat."

Danny looks at him and says, "Do you understand what no means? I'm not going out to a club or to eat or anything, Tucker!"

Sam looks at Danny and says, "Is this because of Vlad?" Danny looks away without answering but they all know what the answer is. "You left him months ago Danny. I can't blame you for leaving him. Shouldn't you try to move on? If you didn't want to leave, you wouldn't have. Besides, even you said the way he looks on T.V and magazines is that he was happy and moved on. Don't you think it's time for you to do the same?"

Danny doesn't turn around while saying, "It doesn't matter. I love him and I always will." The rest stare at him.

Vlad was leaning against the doorway to what use to be his and Danny's room. He wondered how many nights he spent crying in this room, hoping, waiting for Danny's return. It has been about four months and he couldn't let go no matter how hard he tried. He faked smiles for the papers and no one could tell the difference.

He briefly wondered if Danny thought of him anytime doing this last few months. Vlad turned away from the bedroom like he did every time he thought of Danny. The emotions were still strong. Regret, love, hate, shame, and so many other emotions. He hardly slept before but now he didn't sleep for more then an hour or so after he cried himself to sleep. No one but Danny ever affected him like this.

Danny's words kept haunting him every moment of every day of every month since he left. _"It's too fuckin late,Vlad Masters." He cried. "You did this and you lost. You lost the best fuckin thing you could have ever had." _went through his head every second.

He knew Danny was right but his pride was in the way so he wouldn't go after him. Vlad just waited and waited until he knew something at least. It was always hard to think that Danny could be in someone else's arms and kissing this other guy. He wonder if he treated Danny better and let him come on his business trips with then maybe none of this would have happen. Danny would never had accused him of cheating and wouldn't have left. Maybe all would have been right with the world.

They have been together since Danny was 21 it has been three years since Vlad asked Danny out, about four years since Danny realized he was gay, and Seven years since they were enemies. Vlad always regretted those years hurting Danny. Vlad knew it was because of regret he let a great old friend he's know for years work the company since Danny left. Vlad had been frozen then unable to think, move, or feel for the first two months. Then when he could first feel again, he only felt hatred, angst, anger, sadness, loneliness, guilt, regret and a good deal of others but one emotion he always felt was love. Love for Danny.

All those emotions made him realize how he treated Danny all those months while he was gone, why Danny got angry at him, and why Danny accepted the half hearted apologies for awhile. Vlad just expect Danny not to care he was gone for long periods at a time and he expected that Danny would forgive him every time he did apologize but now he realized that he had to earn forgiveness not expect. He also learned that while sitting here he understood why Danny felt like a princess waiting for her prince's return. Danny was right he wasn't a a princess like Snow White, Rapunzel, Belle, or any other princesses in stories. Danny was more then that. More then a Damsel in Distress and he wasn't going to let anyone. Boyfriend or not make him a princess waiting for her prince. Vlad realized all Danny had wanted was to be equal.

That's what he was going to do. Find Danny and beg him to take him back. No one, nothing,not even his pride was going to he in his way now.

**Here it is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I may change somethings later depending on how many people like this. Hopefully, TEAMJakeward101 will be about to look at this as soon as they can. So Thanks for reading sorry for any mistakes. I will fix them as soon as I can. HeartofaGoddes2009out! Later! :D :)**


	3. Looking for you

** Hey sorry for the delay. Something happen and well my mind is still trying to accept it anyway here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and update faster after this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Danny was still trying to kill Tucker with his look after he and the girls dragged Danny out of the house. Danny sighed and said, "Since you guys dragged me out of the house, do you mind telling me where we are going? I deserve that much."

Tucker smiles and says, "We're going to a new club called Envy. It's great. It'll be the second time I've been there and it's amazing. Everyone goes there."

Danny shakes his head and says, "Really? Since when were you into clubs? The first time I tried to get you into one you were so scared you turned white. "

Tucker says, "We're going to ignore that time because I was still somewhat a geek then." He smiles while saying that.

Sam and Jazz look at each other and say at the same time, "And you aren't one now?"

Tucker turns and says, "Assholes. Difference is I get paid now to work with technology." He smiles. "and I get paid more then you two or three actually but who's counting. So drinks are on me tonight."

Jazz says with a smile, "They better be since one this was your idea. Second, you just had to remind us you get paid more then us."

Danny just rolls his eyes while Sam laughs. Tucker and Jazz are arguing now. Danny says to Sam while watching them argue, "You know they should really just shut up and date or get married you know?." Sam laughs harder at that.

While laughing she says, "Yeah I bet Tucker would die first in the relationship if they ever got married." Danny nods. A few moments later they finally get into Envy's. 

Vlad stepped outside his house and wonder where he should first go to look for Danny. He knew Danny was still in town according to his contacts. Yes, he had people looking out for Danny when he couldn't. He decided to look at a few of Danny's favorite places to go like the bakery on the corner of 16th and Elm. (A/N yes the names of streets are in many places but I'm just giving streets I know.)

Danny wasn't at the bakery. It surprised Vlad because this where he bought cakes for their birthdays and other random times or holidays. He walked out more determined to find him then before to find him.

He walked to the park he would find Danny at after they fought. The park itself was very beautiful. It was named Washington Park. It had a playground on one side for the kids and a few picnic tables in the middle of the park. On the far side though was Danny's favorite spot because the trees it was like a little patch of a forest all by itself. Danny would go and sit for hours there just thinking because he said it gave him peace and quiet when he needed it.

Vlad turned his back on that spot and sighed because he always found him there after a fight. He decided to look in the antique bookstore he took Danny to once. Danny loved the books in that store. He started buying books there after he brought a stack the first time. Vlad remembered how he smiled while he was picking out book after book. Danny loved it and his smile grew even wider when Vlad bought that stack of books he picked out. Vlad loved bringing a smile to Danny's face especially with the simplest thing.

Vlad sighed and leaning his head against arm that was on the window looking into the store. He didn't see Danny there either. He didn't really know where else to look until his phone was ringing. He answered it and said, " Hello?"

The voice on the other end replies, "Hello, Mr. Masters. It's Calvin. Danny went into Club Envy a little while ago. He hasn't come out and the person at the door won't let me in so that's all I can give you right now sir."

Vlad smiles and says, "Thank you Calvin. I will head over there myself and try to get in. Take the night off. I have it from here."

Calvin, surprised, says, "Thank you sir. Have a good night."

Vlad says, "You too." They hang up and he walks a few blocks to Club Envy. When he got there and looked at the way people were dressed then looked at himself. He was wearing his hair in a ponytail, black leather pants that Danny loved him, a white wife beater, with a Ivory top that was partly unbuttoned, and of course the black boots Vlad seems to love. He shrugged and got into the line and waited to get in.

When he finally got in and started to walk around he just couldn't believe how people today had their music really really loud. He wondered how the people in here weren't deaf yet. He sighed and walked to the bar to have a drink. After he order and got his drink. A brandy on the rocks. He turned to see if he could find a general area with Danny in it.

His eyes were scanning the room until he stopped and dropped his glass. His mouth on the floor next to the broken glass.

** Yes I am stopping it here. I needed to leave it off somewhere and I thought this was the best spot for now. Next chapter should be up soon. Maybe tonight. I should have the next chapter to A players love and for those of you who have read my harry potter multi chapter I hope to have a chapter or two up tonight as well or tomorrow No work tomorrow! YAY! Anyway please review and Thanks for reading. I'll try to fix my mistakes in my stories too tonight and tomorrow. And hopefully my Beta can take a look too. TEAMJakeward101. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	4. A fight for love

**Here it is the next chapter. I hope the last chapter was to your liking. :) This next chapter was a little harder to write because I've never written a fight scene before however please forgive me if it's bad and please suggest anything that will may it improve. I'd feel better about it.**

Vlad saw Danny dancing with someone who looked at least ten years older then Danny. He looked happy dancing with this guy and well it didn't help that it looked like he was having sex on the dance floor with that guy. They way they were grinding just like that rest of the people on the floor. Vlad loves the way Danny was dressed at the moment too and wished he had dressed like that more when they were together.

He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice talking. "Disgusting isn't it?" The voice said. "I always thought you two would be together as sappy as it sounds forever. That guy out there barely introduced himself before Danny was out there on the floor with him. Either Danny can't hold his alcohol or he's trying to get you off his mind still."

"Sam," Vlad said with little emotion. "Why are you telling me this? What Danny does it is none of our business." He still has his back to her.

"None of my business maybe but I know you well enough that if you didn't love him anymore. You wouldn't be here nor would you be looking for him." Vlad turns and looks at her as she continues. "I have my own contacts Vlad as well as Tucker and Jazz. We've been hoping that you two would either finally realize what you've lost or actually move on but neither of you would move on so we're hoping you two will get back together."

"I....I thought you hated me." Vlad said surprised. "You said so when you found out Danny and I were dating. You said I was a disgusting pervert and his parents were dumb enough to accept it because he was about 18 then."

Sam shrugged and took a sip of her drink before replying, "Yeah, I did hate you then and I did think his parents were stupid for accepting your relationship then but I'm not the same person I was then and neither are you or Danny. When I found out Danny was gay. To say the least I was hurt because I thought he did love me after all but it had to do with the spell Ember put him at 14. He never really loved me like that. It took me awhile to accept that. When I did it was a hell of a lot easier to accept him being gay. I was happy for him like a friend should be and I didn't think he could be with anyone else but you. When I heard you had a huge fight. It scared me because I know you to are perfect for each other but you asses are only hurting yourself if you continue this." She looked out to the dance for seeing Tucker and Jazz dance nearby Danny and his partner.

"I'm a bigger ass then he is, Sam." Vlad said while following her eyes to the dance floor and watching them dance too. "Maybe it's better this way. He looks so happy. He seems to be during better without me then he and I both thought. Besides, He needs someone who will be his equal not his care taker like I was."

"Depends how much of a care taker you are. No, he doesn't need to be locked in a cage and not taken anywhere but he does need to be taken care of. He needs someone who will love him, be tender, and take care off him." She turns back to him and continues, "He needs to be shown he doesn't always need to be a hero but you can't make choices for him. All he wanted was to be with you when you went on your business trips. He wants to know that part better that's why he wanted to go. You need to be shown that you need to be taken care of too." Looks back out to the dance floor. "You need to take care of each other." Vlad listened to all of this and started to think about it without taking his eyes off Danny.

Danny felt eyes on him but he ignored it and kept on dancing after all this guy was a good dancer. What the hell was his name again? Sadly, his dance partner reminded him of Vlad. He looked over his partner's shoulder and smiled at the sight of Jazz and Tucker dancing. He laughed at them making attempts to talk without fighting and at the moment it seemed to work out well. He turned his attention back to his dance partner who was staring intensely back at him. He wasn't sure he like that look.

Vlad jumped when he saw the man Danny was dancing with kissing him but Danny looked as if he was pushing away. Sam stares at him saying, "You just going to stand there or are you going to do something about that?" She points at the guy still kissing Danny.

Vlad walks over with a purpose and gets there just as the kiss ends and Danny says, "No, I didn't want thing more then dance." He tries pushes the guy away but he proves to strong for him Danny curses himself for not keeping up with weight lifting or much ghost hunting after leaving Vlad.

The guy however, doesn't listen and tries to kiss him again but this time gets stop by a hand on his chest that pushes him of Danny.

Danny stares at Vlad as he says, "I believe this young man said no. I suggest you leave him alone." He stepped in front of Danny not noticing he's just staring at him.

The man got off the floor and said, "Why so he'll coming running to you for being his hero? Save him from the big bad Jack who just wanted a kiss?" He stood not much shorter then Vlad.

Vlad says, "No who he wants is his choice. What he does is his choice. When he said no you should have backed off because he's not choosing you. If he doesn't want me so be it. He deserves happiness with who ever he chooses." He starts to back off but the guy is starting to bring back his fist.

Danny sees this, backing up and yells, "Vlad look out!" Vlad turns back to the guy just in time to see the fist being swung at him. Vlad ducks and thanks the heavens above that Danny had backed up enough not to get hit by the fist. Vlad jumps and tackles Jack. He starts to punch him and Jack is throwing punches back.

He manages to throw Vlad off of him. They both got up at the same time. People could see them panting and blood coming off their face. Vlad was going to have a black eye if the dark color already showing up didn't say anything. Vlad ran forward as Jack took as step toward him, grabbing Jack and throwing him into a table, breaking it. Everyone was staring not knowing what to do. Sam practically ran by Danny and said, "You have to stop Vlad," Vlad had just picked him up and thrown him into the counter. "Before he kills him Danny!"

Danny jerked out of his shock when Sam said the word kill. He looked at her then Tucker and Jazz. Tucker was holding Jazz who looked a little scared. Danny looked back at Sam and nodded then headed toward Vlad.

Vlad had just picked Jack up and was about to punch him when he felt someone take put his hand on Vlad's fist and gently almost to quiet saying, "Vlad, Please he's not worth it. Please Vlad." Knowing Danny's voice anywhere, he dropped Jack and backed away when Danny's other hand was on his arm gently pulling him back. Jack groaned and laid there until a few people decided to help him up and out.

Danny was now grabbing Vlad's hand as he left Envy and after he told Sam, Jazz, and Tucker that he'll be fine. Danny finally turned to Vlad when they were about a block away from Envy and says, "We need to talk now." He stared to clean the bloody wound on the right side of Vlad's temple but Vlad grabs his wrist.

Vlad nodded and said, "Yes, we do."

**Yes I know you may hate me for this but it was my first fight and it probably sucks but that's ok. Please tell me what I can do to improve it because I'm not as good as writing it after I image it in my head you know. Anyway, Please review. And thanks for reading. Hopefully TEAMJakeward101 will be able to read through this soon too. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


	5. Rain and tears

**Finally the next chapter Sorry I was busy with work and then I was sick for awhile. Been too wiped out to do anything but I hope you like this. The last chapter wasn't my favorite but I hope you enjoyed it. Hope this one is okay too.**

Danny and Vlad walked to the spot in the park where Vlad had been earlier looking for Danny. However it wasn't rain then like it was now. Vlad let go of Danny's wrist to speak but Danny beat him to it. Danny walked past him while saying, "Why? Why did you just let me go all those months ago? Why do you have to be fuckin happy while I'm miserable?"

Vlad looked at Danny's back, surprise and replies, "Whoever said I was happy? I only put a smile on for the news who was saying I was a one of the newest hottest singles again. I'm not happy. I haven't been since you left. I let you go because I thought perhaps you'd be better off without me. Took me way to long but I realized that I want to try at least to get you back before I threw it all away with out trying."

"I should walk away right now but I can't. We need to talk. I'm sorry I hurt you so much but have you realized how much you have hurt me?" Danny says and turns around facing Vlad with tears coming down his face. "I still fuckin love you even after you pick those damn business trips over me. You didn't ask and it seemed like you didn't care. Did you ever really love me or was it all just to say you finally got the Ghost boy in your own way?"

"....I never stopped loving you. You are right though about the way I acted, treated you, and how this turned out is my fault. I was stupid in thinking you were happy when I was gone. I should have let you come with me. There would have been no harm done. I have to right to do that." Vlad says to a crying Danny. "Everything I did that made you happy couldn't make up for what I did to hurt you. I'm so so so sorry, Danny. Sorry I know will never be enough after what you felt but I can start with that at least."

"You're right saying sorry will never be enough but how are you so certain that it will be the beginning to something or what we use to have? How are you so certain we'll be together again?" Danny looked at him and asked. "What makes you think I want you back even if I said I still love you."

Vlad looks him in the eye and replies, "I am not certain of anything especially when it comes to you. I always wondered why did I get a beautiful person like you. You deserve so much better but I was so selfish I fucked it up. I didn't want to see you get hurt because I did enough of that while fighting you. I didn't deserve a chance with you and you still gave it to me. Why, why did you give me a chance you know I didn't deserve at all?"

"I forgave you for what you did to me in High school. It didn't matter anymore when you asked me out but I thought you were done with that. Then for awhile I wasn't even sure if you cared, Vlad." Danny said sadly, "What do you want me to say,Vlad? That I forgive you and give you another chance? "

"I don't want you to do something you're not ready for or don't want to do. I meant what I said It's your choice to so what makes you happy. I shouldn't influence you at all. This isn't my choice. I love you so much and I will always hate myself for hurting you but I will always want you to be happy even if it means it's not found with me." Vlad says in reply to Danny's statements.

They both turn at the sound of thunder from the storm. Danny looks back at Vlad and says, "I don't know, Vlad. I don't know what to say." He shivers from the cold. "I'm not sure if I want to start this again and have it end the same way it did. I love you every star and planet knows that but I don't just want to set myself up to get hurt again, Vlad. I don't know if you've changed or not when it comes to that." He's shaking uncontrollably now because it's gotten colder and it's raining even heavier now.

Vlad takes a step forward and gently pulls him in his arms while saying, "I know I can't say I've changed or something just to see if you come back to me. I'll be here if you choose me again though otherwise I want you to be happy. If I'm not the one so be it. I'll learn to deal with that."

"I'm not sure if I want to deal with it or have you deal with it." Danny says and starts to look up at Vlad while still in his arms. "I'm still........" Danny never finished that sentence because Vlad kissed him and Danny didn't fight at all while he brought his arms up to wrap them around Vlad's neck.

While they were talking they didn't see that Dam, Jazz, and Tucker had been watching them and smiling at the fact of them kissing. They turned to leave as Jazz said, "I hope this means they're getting back together and not waiting anymore."

Sam agrees, smiles, and then asks, "So when are you two getting together?" She gets a look from both of them and continues, "Come on you to fight like you're married and then you guys talk about the other more then anyone else. God it's like kiss already guys." Jazz looked looked at Sam then at Tucker. She shrugged and then lean forward to kiss Tucker. Tucker kisses back. Sam just watches and says, "Damn it guys it's bad enough that the male Romeo and Juliet are kissing. I don't need to be remind that I'm single. Come one guys!" She turns to leave. "I'm leaving catch you later."

**There will be at least one chapter but here is this one and I hope you like it. Please review this chapter. I should have a few more chapters for my other stories up soon. :D I have a few days off to be able to do this at least. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Oh TEAMJakeward 101 I hope will look at this soon too. Later!**


	6. Agreements

** Next chapter in I'm not a princess YAY! Finally sorry I was having computer issues but it's fixed now Thank God! Now you finally get the next chapter of this story. I'm hoping to add a chapter to all my multi chapter one today or tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! …...but I wish I did.**

Agreements

Danny stopped the kiss and looked away from Vlad. "Even after all this time you leave an impression on me, Vlad." He said not leaving his arms. "You would not believe how much I want to come back but if I do I won't stand for the same things that happened before. If we do this we start over. I want to do on trips with you sometimes but if you don't want me to go. I need a reason for it."

Vlad held him close and said, "Anything you want, Danny but I want you to be sure before you make a choice. I will treat you better if you come back I promise. I'll take you with me on business trips and to work if you really want to see what I do exactly. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Danny looked at him and asked, "Really? Anything?" Vlad nodded with a smile. "What if want I want is simple you and me? Maybe a pet or two?"

Vlad smiled and repeats, "Whatever you want Danny. Whatever makes you happy."

Danny leaned forwarded smiling and said, "Good because you make me happy." He leans up and kisses him.

Sam returns and smiles because Danny and Vlad seem to be doing well now. She looks over at Tucker and Jazz who finally stopped kissing as well to watch was going on. They were holding hands now and Sam shook her head and says to them, "Looks like they got their happy ending and you two as well. I was wondering when you two would get together."

Jazz blushes and Tucker smiles while saying, "Yeah. Me too."

Vlad gently lets go of Danny and asks, "Would you like to move back in with me or wait awhile?" He waits for a little bit when he sees Danny thinking.

Danny answers, "Yes, I'll move back in. I want to come home." He smiles and Vlad kisses him again.

Jazz smiles upon hearing that and says, "Finally, I get my apartment back to myself. Yes!" Sam and Tucker laugh at that while leaving to leave Danny and Vlad alone.

Danny and Vlad stop kissing again. Vlad grabs Danny's hand to walk toward the mansion and says, "I love you, Danny."

Danny smiles and says back, " I love you too, Vlad."

** I believe this will be the last chapter unless people want something more. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review. I may do a side story on Jazz and Tucker. Also I may do one on Sam and another character. To be honest if I do those would be my first stories with a male and female character as the main pairing of the story. Yes, Danny and Vlad would be in them though just much smaller roles. I may do another story or two depending it's my mom's birthday today. Speaking of which I dedicate to My mom for her birthday today and whoever else has a birthday day today. I hope you enjoyed it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
